


Field of Flowers

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment fic 2017 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: marlex prompted:The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, field of flowers50 word fill





	

He watched as she veered off the path, dropping her pack before walking into a field of daisies. He stopped, dropping his own pack, keeping his hand on his crossbow, just in case. She was beautiful as walked through the daisies, reaching down to brush the top of the flowers


End file.
